Kouga in the Future
by FanWriter1996
Summary: Kagome goes to her Era after an arguement with Inuyasha over something stupid...again.


**Hello, I am sorta nervous on posting this because this is my first ever fanfiction. I hope y'all like it and there is more to come in the future. Please review and comment whatever y'all want and I will try to respond either to make it better or my future fanfics. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! **

Part 1

Kagome and Inuyasha were at it again. It happened everytime Kouga dropped by on his own quest to find Naraku.

"No stupid! I don't like Kouga!" Kagome'sshrill boice yelled at the idotic Inuyasha. "And even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business! So stop acting like a jealous old man!" She was about sick of Inuyasha's stupid jealously of the Wolf Demon.

Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku all felt bad for the hanyou at least a little. They all knew that he deserved it and then some.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous aobut you?!" Inuyasha yelled back, clearly not thinking about his actions and the concequnces that followed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, and the sould of dirt meeting face followed by a loud groan filled the small hut. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all flinched as if they themselves felt the impact. "I'm going home, now if you don't mind you'll leave me alone for a few days if you know what's best for you." Kagome sent it directly at Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha got up to argue further, Kagome repeated the command a few more times for the full effect to get into Inuyasha's thick skull. With Kagome out of the hut, Inuyasha slowly tried to realign his spine.

Kagome's Point of View

_That...that dog! _I cursed, almost running to the well that would bring me peace. He knows he's jealous! Of coulrse it's flattering, but sometimes he needs to know when to lay off. Kouga wasn't going to do anything to me, of course when he told me that I was his it didn't help any...

I sighed heavily, looking into the well that I had fell through all those months ago to discover this place. Maybe I should go back so I can stock upon supplies for our journey. Nodding to myself, I got ready to jump when I felt like I sensed a jewel shard.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughs, I took a deep breath and jumped into the well and teleported back to my era.

Inuyasha's Point of View

"Damn that wench!" I cusred, trying to ignore the pain in my back. In my mind, I could see Kagome laugh as she jumped into the well. "Damn her!" Without noticing, I started to growl in annoyance.

"Well you did deserve it Inuyasha." Sango said, full blame in her voice. I growled at her. "You need to leave Kagome alone when it comes to Kouga." Sango ignored my growl, not afraid of me at all.

"We all know that Kagome has no intrest in Kouga." Miroku started. "We're waiting for you to see if as well."

I was tired of all of them ganging up on me! Grumbling, I got up off of the floor, popping my back into place in teh process, and headed out for a walk. Not long aler, I walked into Kaede, the preistess in the village. Of course she would know that something had happened in her time of absence.

"What ails ye Inuyasha?" The old woman stated, not asked. She had stopped walking the second she had seen me. "Could it be about young Kagome?"

Damn the woman, she knew too much. "What of her? There isn't anything wrong so just go back to the hut." I grumbled. Before she chould say anything, I started running, not knowing where exactly.

A few minutes later, I was in front of the well that connects my world to Kagome's. Cursing to myself, I turned around and started to walk to my tree when I noticed a familiar scent in the air.

Kouga.

I growled again, louder as I heard my demon laugh at me. "You know that if Kouga had seen Kagome jump through a well with no protection he is going to try to help her. You also know that since Kouga has the jewel shards, he can cross over to her time. Of course Kouga doesn't know the magic of teh well. Can you imagine what Kouga and Kogme will do?" The demon laughed and went back into it's corner.

Turning back around to the well, I jumped into it, hell bent on finding out what Kagome and Kouga was doing.

3rd Person Point of View

(At the hut)

"He's probably in his tree sulking and sighing heavily now that Kagome's gone." Sango said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes he needs to know when to shut up."

"He digs a hole all by himself." Shippo says, shaking his head in empathy. "All I can think about is poor Kagome. It's hard enough on her looking for the jewel shards..."

They all sat there quietly, thinking.

"When do you suppose Kagome is going to come back?" Miroku asks, sighing as he thought about Inuyasha's supidity. Kirara jumped in Sango's lap and started purring.

"At least one of us can be fine when Kagome and Inuyasha has at it." Sango said sadly. Kirara meowed.

"Aye. Inuyasha and Young Kagome are arguing again?" Lady Kaede asks walking into the hut carrying edible and medicinal herbs for their journey.

All tree of them sigh, nodding their heads.

Kagome's Point of View

I sighed happily as I laid back in the warm water of my bath. As much as I liked it in the Fudal Era, they didn't have indoor plumbing or hot water heaters. Just a cold river.

When the water got cool, I drained the water and got dressed. "Mom is Inuyasha here?' I know that was futile to ask if he was here, normally he stays at the fudal era untill I get back when we get into an arguement.

"No, but another one of your friends are here." My mom yelled back.

Could it be my friends from school? No, they think I'm at the hospital with a broken hip. Walking out of the bathroom after drying my hair, I walked into the dining room, feeling as if I sensed a jewel shard.

When I see who it is, I nearly faint.

"Heya Kagome." Kouga smiled. "Where are we?" Buyo hesitantly went over to Kouga and sniffed. Then went into his lap. Which made Kouga freak out.

I laughed. "Good Buyo. Come on Kouga, we got to get you back." Grabbing his arm, I tried pulling him out of the house. It didn't work all that well.

"Maybe you should show him around. It wouldn't hurt." My mom offered. "then he can stay for dinner."

I sighed, holding in the impulse to scream in frustration. Didn't she see why I had to get Kouga back as soon a possible? Inuyasha could show up and then we wouldn't have a house anymore! Kouga and Inuyasha would destroy it by fighting!

"Okay, come on Kouga." THe tour of the house was short. The only thing that I awas dreading was my room. If Inuyasha knew that he was in my room... Soon I was there. "this is my room. So, where do you want to go? Want to..."

It was too late, Kouga was in my room without paying attention to me. "It smells exactly like you. Well, there is that Muttface's scent...how can he get here?"

"The same way you do." I said, trying to usher Kouga out of my room before his scent spreaded. "Let's go and walk around outside. Maybe Souta can keep you busy."

"Okay, anything for my Kagome." Kouga flashed a cocky smile and walked out of my room.

My face was on fire as I watied for Inuyasha to start yelling. Then I remembered that he wasn't here. I smiled peacefully aand introduced Souta to Kouga. Then they went to play soccer and I watched. Little did I know that was a disater waiting to happen.


End file.
